Prostrate
by The Readers Muse
Summary: "The kid just panted up at him, eyes going half lidded as his lips curled into a slow, lazy smile."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead or any of its characters. Wishful thinking aside.

**Authors**** Note**** #1:** This is my fill response to an unbelievably hot prompt posted on LJ at the TWD_Kink Meme community. The prompt was: "Daryl/Glenn - Exhausted Sex:_ I__ want__ the __two__ of__ them __absolutely __burned __out__ tired,__ and__ still__ sloppily,__ slowly__ reaching __for__ each__ other __as__ they__ collapse __in__ one__ of__ their__ tents,__ too__ tired__ to__ be __discreet.__ I__ want__ slow,__ awkward,__ hot-pressing-wet__ sex__ and__ them __falling__ asleep __before __the__ afterglow.__ - Bonus __points__ for__ the__ morning__ after__ and __fluff..__" _ *****Rated for: adult language, adult situations, and for tired man sex. In other words boys and girls, it's **Slash** time ahoy!

**Authors**** Note ****#2:** Please read and review. I am excited to see what you all think. I am open to comments, advice, and constructive criticism.

**Prostrate**

They were coasting on a long empty tank of adrenaline by the time they made it back to camp. Filthy, sweat soaked, blood stained, and as tired as hell. Even _he_'_d_ been flagging through the last half a mile, practically dragging the kid along and hefting both their packs to boot as the kid's legs threatened to give out entirety. It had been too dangerous to stop, too much of a risk…

He hadn't been this burned out in a long time. Not since the early days, the ones where you were too keyed up to shut your eyes. Too aware of every sound, every sigh, every shift.. It was the kind of bone deep exhaustion that you could feel in every step, every movement, hell, in every god damned _twitch_.

He nodded to Dale and Rick as he passed, but let the kid do the talking. Explaining what had happened as he took their bulging sacks of pilfered food and clothing to the RV, content to let Lori and the other women sort through them as he made tracks towards the shallow river at the edge of camp. Not even thinking twice about it as he peeled off his nasty, grime encrusted shirt right then and there. Doing a quick, impersonal wash up as the muscles in his calves burned. Getting rid of the worst of the sweat and grit as he ducked his head under the water, biting his lip against the frigid chill as he let it wash him clean, only coming up for air when his lungs started putting up a fuss.

_Christ he was tired.._

He shook himself once, then twice, water still streaming down his face as he cast a critical look at his shucked off shirt, eventually curling his lip in disgust as he let the water continue to drip. Letting his skin air dry as he stalked back to camp, balling up the stinking thing and tossing it towards Carol's laundry basket as soon as he was within range. Giving the timid woman an appreciative nod as he passed, the both of them having long ago reached a sort of accord as far as laundry went.

Though, if he was being honest, it had probably started somewhere around the time she had come across him dunking his clothes in the lake by the quarry, too arsed to consider the fact that _perhaps_ they needed a bit more then a simple wet down to keep them clean. He was sure she had her own reasons for doing it, busy work maybe. Or maybe she was just tryin' to be nice. Either way it worked for him and it worked for her. He hadn't looked too much more into it then that.

He bypassed the fire on his way towards the tents, snatching up a handful of crackers and some over cooked meat that was leftover on someone's plate. Paying the woman little mind when the action elicited a somewhat disgruntled sounding _'__ahem__'_ from Andrea as she put her head on swivel, giving him the stink eye as he tossed her a careless wave. Figuring if she was _really_ fussed about it she would have come after him with her Glock seven.

.._Women.__ You__ never__ could__ tell__ what__ was __goin__' __on __in__ those __pretty __little__ heads__ of__ theirs..__ No__ wonder __the__ world__ had__ gone __and __fuckin__' __ended__ on__ '__em.._

It took him longer then it should have to realize that the kid had followed him, sliding in front of him somewhere in between the fire and his tent. Flopping across his sleeping bag like he owned the damn thing before he'd even so much as ducked inside. …The kid had some serious balls. He'd give him that.

Irritation rose, flowing through the length of him as he looked around, doing a quick head count of the others working around camp before he stepped forward, fists clenching rhythmically as he ducked inside. Deliberately not looking at the kid as his knuckles cracked. _He__ was__ so __not __in__ the__ mood__ for__ this.._

But when he took in the way the kid was stretching out, spreading out across the blankets like some kind of fucked up starfish. He realized that he just didn't have it in him to tell the kid to beat it. _Not __tonight.._ He shook his head tiredly, immediately regretting the action when his vision spun on its heel. The decision practically made for him right then and there as he ran a callous roughened hand through his damp hair. He was just too fucking tired to go twelve rounds tonight.

_Discreteness be damned. _

Let the others think what they wanted. Wasn't like it was any of their business anyway.. Besides, he knew he wasn't the only one getting sick and tired of all this god damned tip toeing. He'd caught those longing, disappointed little looks the kid kept shootin' him when he would slip out of the kid's tent in the early dawn, leaving the Korean alone solely for the sake of appearances. _He__ was __fuckin__' __fed__ up __with__ it._ If the others didn't know about them by now then they probably wouldn't pick up on _this_ not so discrete clue either.

_Fuck 'em._

And as if to prove that point he forced his aching joints to bend. Zipping the tent flaps closed before he hooked the man in for a sudden kiss, making the kid _'__mmph__'_ in surprise against his lips before he relaxed, opening himself up to the kiss with an equally as melting return. The kid was all warm lips and tea tainted breath. But he licked his way past it, tongue spearing outwards as he searched for the kid's taste underneath, nipping at his lips almost unconsciously when the kid's fingers tangled in his hair. Tugging like he always did when he began to get impatient.

The kiss came out slow. Going lazy and streamlined, with far more teeth then he was used to. But in that moment, a moment where there was no more energy left to fight, or push. Nothing left in the kid but to just _respond_. Well, he wouldn't have changed that kiss for anything. Because it was in those little imperfections that the soul of the matter came out, the _feeling_.. It was enough to bowl a man over..

But what he hadn't been counting on was for the kid to take to it, especially like _that_. Because the kid just pulled him in, all tired and slow, upsetting his balance as he brought him down on top of him. Their groins coming together in an unchecked rush that had them both grunting, stuck somewhere between both pleasure and pain as their nerve endings went taunt, sparking at the tips as they ground together. Unconsciously bucking into the roar as the demand for _more..more.._only grew, leaving them breathless in the aftermath as he slammed a hand down only inches from the kid's head. Gnawing on the inside of his cheek in an effort to bring himself back under control.

…_Fuck._

The kid just panted up at him, eyes going half lidded as his lips curled into a slow, lazy smile. Sharp nails coasting along the coarse skin of his chest, scratching appreciatively through the light, honey brown hairs he found there. He held back a unconscious flinch, shivering into the sensation as he leaned forward. Giving the kid his head as a single, hitching gasp escaped into the growing darkness. Unable to hold back as he ducked his head into the curve of the man's shoulder, letting those strong little hands work their magic. The action sending bolt-like arrows of pleasure zipping down his spine, like a fork to a frickin' fuse box, intense and completely unpredictable.

_..He'd almost forgotten it could be like this…That **he** could feel like this.._

He had no idea where his dick got the nerve, or even the_ energy_ to get hard. Especially considering that close to ten seconds ago he hadn't been thinking anything even _remotely_ sexual. Hell, the only relationship he'd had planned for this evening was with his bed thank you very _fucking_ much. But now? Not so much.

Because the kid was already wriggling out of his jeans, tossing them to the side as exhausted fingers tried and failed to pull off his dirt streaked shirt. Getting stuck in the arm holes, and flailing around until he couldn't help but snort out a laugh as he leaned down free him. Corded muscles bunching then releasing as he lifted the kid half off the thin pallet, hearing something tear around the hem line as he got impatient, yanking it off the younger man with a single, rough-shot flick of his wrist. Too damn tired and fed up to be gentle.

…He just couldn't..he.._Christ.._

**A/N:** Please let me know if I should continue? Reviews and constructive critiquing are love!

"_I've__ got __a__ great __ambition__ to__ die__ of__ exhaustion __rather __than__ boredom.__" __-__ Thomas __Carlyle_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead or any of its characters. Wishful thinking aside.

**Authors**** Note**** #1:** This is my fill response to an unbelievably hot prompt posted on LJ at the TWD_Kink Meme community. For full details please see original chapter. *****Rated for: adult language, adult situations, and tired man sex. So, in other words boys and girls, it's **Slash** time ahoy!

**Authors**** Note**** #2:** Please read and review. I am excited to see what you all think. I am open to comments, advice, and constructive criticism.

**Prostrate – _Chapter__ Two_**

He felt delirious. Punch drunk and stupid as he palmed the length of the kid's hip. Letting his fingers follow the arching curve, and loosing himself in the impossible smoothness he found there. _Christ._ He'd never get over that, the feeling of that sleek perfect skin. He had too many scars for that, too many sharp edges and broken bones to compare.

He tongued a freckle, connecting one to the other until he'd reached the dip of the man's spine, swirling his finger through the moisture as his nails dug deep, making half moon marks across the kid's skin. Delighting in the arching wriggle the action got him. Everything about the kid was like this. Smooth and unmarred. Even the downy hair at his groin came out more like a black velvet polish then anything else.

He was having trouble telling where he left off and Glenn began. It was all melding together now, warm colors, and baseless sounds. Hell, the world could have been ending all over again and he wouldn't have noticed. It wouldn't have mattered. Because all he could see was the way rough, scar studded skin melted together with ivory satin. And all he could hear was the growing roar that thudded, pulse heavy and unstoppably fast in the back of his mind. _Shit._

"Turn over.." He growled, nipping at the base of his spine to rouse him. Tongue laving upwards towards the younger man's hair line as the kid hummed in wordless agreement. Lean legs shifting minutely, making a small, half aborted little movement as he lifted his leg to the side. Clearly loosing the will power half way through when the movement petered off as he tried to lift the second. The pause leaving him half twisted and awkward looking amidst the heap of blankets.

…To anyone else the kid might have looked adorable. But he just rolled his eyes skyward.

"For fucks sakes kid.." He rumbled, licking a strip along the shell of the kid's ear. Almost snarling as the man lowered his head, offering him the pale, venerable strip of his throat as the kid's mouth went slack. Almost curling in on himself as he slipped a hand down the front of kid's briefs. Cupping the burgeoning warmth he found there with a pointed, but teasing squeeze_. ...So trusting his boy.. _

God, if only he wasn't so tired, he'd take him in hand and -..but the thought trailed off there as devastatingly nimble fingers skimmed over his nipples. The tender little nubs practically aching as he bit back a sudden moan. He tossed his head back as the heat rose, coiling up his spine and spreading through him like the hot tips of a raging fever, searing his brain in a muted rush of murky steam.

God help him but he loved the kid this way…all satin soft and pliable under his hands. It was so very different from the other times. The quick, half feral moments that had come to define their few moments together. To the times when it was nothing more then a few stolen kisses behind the RV, or a hasty rough and tumble just beyond the tree line in the dead of night. It was different in a way he knew wasn't his habit. But at the same time, he was also self aware enough to know that from now on, he wouldn't be able to help but_ crave_ it all the same.

…There was something about _this_…this slowness. Something that he just couldn't figure or define.. Something that was-…

The world roiled, twisting and shifting as time slowed to a crawl, stalling just above their heads as the air went slick and slow. He blinked into the silence. Loosing his place as his fingers went electric, stuck on the feeling of the kid gliding underneath his dirty tips. He couldn't keep track if the minutes, the long spiraling gyres. _Christ_. A low burn coiled deep in the pit of his belly. Twisting with every breathy promise as the kid lost his tongue completely, making wordless, animal noises into the blankets. Clawing desperately at the fabric as the man uttered a series of noises he'd never heard before. The sounds pulled from his throat unbidden, like he just couldn't help himself..

His cock pulsed hard against his thigh, throbbing something fierce as he reached down and cupped his sack, hissing into the low light as he slicked the head with a weeping trail of precum, soaking it thoroughly as he held himself aloft, making the younger man _watch_ as he stroked himself. A few clear drops splattering across the Korean's skin as he sucked his lip between his teeth. His hand moving with deliberate slowness now as he kept his cock just out of the kid's reach…

_Yeah...Fuck.._

A growl rose in his throat as he took it all in. The way the kid was digging himself deeper into the sheets, hands tugging at whatever skin he could reach as the soft murmurs only grew, goading him on as the kid's limbs went restless, tangling together with the blankets like he just _belonged_ there. Warmth rose high in his throat, fanning across his skin in a heady rush as his balls drew up tight.

…Because _this_ was what he'd been missing. What he'd wanted all along. This sight, this connection, this exact fucking moment.. _Shit.._

He fumbled blindly for a pack of slick. Using far too much as he shoved a pillow under the kid's hips. Canting them upwards as his finger ghosted across the kid's hole. Biting his lip as the kid nearly _wailed_. Cursing him in a rather inventive series of half whispers as he slowly opened him up. But it didn't matter. It wasn't going to be rough..not _this_ time.

"That's it.. Yea..-_Fuck_..Like that.. Com'on kid.. Give it up.." He hissed, words just spilling from his lips without filter as he watched the kid take one finger, then another. Smacking the kid's cheeks with a single, rather pointed stroke as the younger man clenched down brutally on his fingers._ Cocky __little__ bastard._

His hands were shaking even as he slicked himself up; trying to ignore the way the kid had begun lifting his hips into each crook of his fingers. Eager for it, _desperate_ for it. He snarled at the sight, letting the edges of his teeth ghost across the kid's neck and the younger man started babblin' again. Both of them too far gone for anything more then the good, long fuck they both so desperately needed.

But even then, he couldn't resist a parting shot. _A __reminder._As he leaned down, nudging the tips of his fingers against the kid's prostate in a series of merciless, feather light brushes before he pulled them out completely, Spreading the kid wide as he lined up and bore down.

His ears rung, head hanging low between his shoulders as he slid in, forehead practically level with the kid's spine as he bottomed out in one long, even stroke. The slide made easy for the first time thanks to the complete slackness of the kid's muscles. _Christ.._

"Glenn.._Shit..Glenn-__" _He rasped. But he couldn't find the words, cutting off in mid stream as his mind shuddered. Perhaps there hadn't been any there to begin with. He just couldn't tell anymore. It was just too tight..too much. _Oh-.._

The kid only whimpered below him, hand reaching for his cock with an awkward flail as he slowly began to pull out. Mind hazing with the beginnings of a growing rhythm when he found himself balls deep before he'd even realized he'd pulled out for a second stroke. _He __just..he__ wanted__-__…__Fuck._

He chewed on the inside of an already abused cheek, ignoring the sharp edged sting and the trickling copper as he snapped his hips. Digging himself deeper, ploughing past the barriers that had existed there before until he was left mindless. A writhing, short circuiting _thing_ that could only understand the base shudder of the kid coming apart beneath him, and the low broken moans as he nudged the kid in _just_ the right spot. Pumping into the man like he was trying his best to come out the other side…

_More.. He needed.._

They were hitting the home stretch far too soon, too damned tired to hold back anymore. Christ, he didn't even want to.. He couldn't wait. Not now, _not__ anymore_. He needed this, he needed-.. His vision stuttered, and he was suddenly underwater. He felt like he was suffocating in the best possible way as long rolling waving lapped across his consciousness.. _Yes..now..._

But _hell_ if the kid was going to come before him, exhausted as he was he still had his god damned pride. So he shook off the flickering bursts and slammed back in, thrusting in at a new angle as the man groaned in kind. Plastering himself down across the kids back so he could reach the man's cock, batting the kid's hands away as he set a slow, deliberately lax pace. Flattening the kid down into the blankets every time he made to move, forcing him to just lie there and take it. …_Yea__' __..Like __that..__ Just __like__ that.._

"Glenn.._Shit._ Com'on!" He muttered, all but wheezing into the crook of his neck as white noise roared in his ears. Watching the frustrated, _exhausted_ tears make tracks down the kid's cheeks as the Korean writhed, little fingers digging into the meat of his shoulders as the kid moaned.

"Daryl.._Daryl_.. Please..Oh god.." The kid babbled, loosing it completely as he began to push back into each and every stroke. Pleading at him with every word, every stroke, like he alone could some how bring him to where he instinctively needed to go. …_Hell,__ maybe__ he__ could.._

His hand slipped as he thrust forward, skidding across the kid's skin, sending him in too fast and too deep. The sudden tightness making him bite right through his lower lip as the kid just fucking _keened_. Sobbing brokenly under the press as a single, almost intelligible word fell from his red bitten lips.. "_..More..__"_

It didn't take long after that, only three, maybe four strokes until the kid was there, limbs seizing, arching out all long and slow as he rippled across the blankets. Turning into a fucked up tangle of sweat slicked skin and spurting wetness as the man came all over his sheets. Muffling a sudden, high pitched whine as the Korean's eyes slammed shut, burying his face into the pillows as he slammed into the kid a final time.

It was that final unconscious clench that did him in. The kid so caught up in his own orgasm that he brought him right down with him, his own climax barreling through him with all the subtly of a fucking train wreck.

_Son of a-_

The last thing he was aware of was pulling out, his movements jagged and graceless as he yanked the kid back into the curve of his chest, reclaiming a pillow and tugging up a corner of the blankets as he slid the kid in beside him. A contented purr catching in his throat as the kid wriggled, naked skin red flushed and warm as the younger man wormed his way impossibly closer. Greedy hands curling around the jutting arch of his hip as his lashes fluttered_ once_, then _twice_, then-…

**A/N:** Please let me know if I should continue? I am considering a **third **part to this to detail the morning after. Reviews and constructive critiquing are love! Hits and favorites are flattering but reviews do wonders for the writing process my lovelies.

"_Electric__ flesh- arrows __traversing __the__ body.__ A__ rainbow __of__ color__ strikes__ the__ eyelids.__ A __foam __of__ music__ falls__ over__ the __ears.__ It__ is__ the__ gong__ of__ the__ orgasm.__" __-__ANAIS__NIN,__ attributed __-__ French__ Writers__ of__ the __Past._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead or any of its characters. Wishful thinking aside.

**Authors ****Note ****#1:** This is my fill response to an unbelievably hot prompt posted on LJ at the TWD_Kink Meme community. See original chapter for full details. *****Rated for: adult language, adult situations, and tired man sex. In other words boys and girls, it's **Slash** time ahoy!

**Authors**** Note**** #2:** Please read and review. I am excited to see what you all think. I am open to comments, advice, and constructive criticism. *****This is just a quick, fluffy little ending to this story. I decided that I just couldn't leave it so open ended!

**Prostrate – _Chapter__ Three_**

He woke up the next morning to find himself completely tangled in a jumbled up ball of crumpled sheets and long, lean limbs.. His back already kicking up a fuss at the strain as he raised his head up from underneath _someone__'__s_ arm, it was far too early to tell exactly which limbs belonged to whom.

He was ass backwards on the thin layer of rumpled sheets and tattered sleeping bags, the tent around them in veritable disarray. With bags and hell, even his god damned crossbow lying scattered across the floor like party favors from a particularly rambunctious frat party. _What__ the__ shit?_

He canted his head to the side as he took it all in, eying the bolts that had slipped out of his quiver, the flinty colors standing out stark against the thin tent bottom. One of them almost covered over completely by the kid's shorts. He hadn't even heard them _drop_._ Damn.._

_..He really must'a been outta' it last night.._

He wriggled his toes experimentally, letting the bare digits ghost along the cool, metallic bar that tapered off into the straight edge of the crossbow stock. Taking in the smooth, unnatural glide as long lashes fluttered against the dark hollows of his tired eyes. The corners of his lips tugging upwards as the kid shifted in his sleep, turning into the curve of him as bed warmed skin seared across his skin once again.

…_Lord that was tempting. ...The kid was tempting.._

And for a slow arcing moment he simply let himself breathe. Letting the close air trickle in and out of his lungs like the action itself was somehow cathartic. The air was soft, body warmed and thick. _Comfortable._ And while he winced at the word, it didn't change the mode of the feeling. It was the only term that seemed to fit anyway.

The kid was still wrapped around him, all soft limbs and Tetris-like staying power as he slept on. Apparently oblivious to all else as his lean chest rose and fell. The movement heady, but undeniably solid as the kid's rumpled, sable haired head dug deeper into the crook of his side.

'_Damn,__ if__ he__ could __sleep __that__ deep, __he__'__d__ be__ dead.__'_ He thought blandly, raising a brow as the kid only gave a soft, answering snore in response. Lips pressing against his chest with a moisture slick slide that had him stirring in ways that really had no business stirring _ever_ again. Especially after last night.. ..._Fuck_... He chewed on a dirty finger nail as the sheets around his groin tented, shaking his head with a mixture of annoyance, tired exasperation, and growing lust when he realized that sheer will power wasn't going to do away with it._ This__ was __all__ the __kid__'__s __fault.._

It was a muted noise from outside that brought him back to full awareness. A soft giggle from one of the children as the sound of lightly skipping feet flitted playfully just outside the tent. _Sophia._ He ran a tired hand across the span of his face as he heard Dale's voice pipe up from somewhere past the fire pit, his deep voice going pitch heavy as he asked Rick a muted question.

He blew out a long breath, letting the air filter through his teeth even as he stuffed the back of his head deeper into his musty old pillow, blinking into the unexpected brightness that was filtering in through the thin nylon top. His gaze narrowed as he judged the level of light reflecting off the thin fabric. _Crap._ It looked close to noon already. _Should__'__a__ been__ up__ hours__ ago.._

He blinked blurrily, clearing the crud out of his eyes as he propped himself up on an elbow, stretching in place as he mentally cataloged the damage. All in all it wasn't pretty. ..Every muscle he'd ever had and forgotten about burned with resentment. Perhaps it had been the three miles of flat out running that had done it. Or maybe it was the two packs he'd been double handing the whole way through. He figured he couldn't be entirely sure.

_Ho-lee-shit._

He sat up slowly. _Carefully._ His mind unconsciously cataloging every ache, every twinge and slow burn as he bundled it all up in a neat little mental package to be examined and dealt with later. …Or, at least he _tried_ to sit up.

"_For__ fucks __sakes.__"_ He thought irritably, tugging his arm out from between the kid's splayed thighs. Barely able to suppress a smirk as he rolled his eyes skyward. Yanking one of his legs back into his sole possession as the kid spread out, limbs stretching outwards as he slowly woke. Uttering a few grouchy sounds into the stillness, eyes still steadfastly squeezed shut. As if by sheer will power alone he could somehow hold off reality for just a few more seconds.

'_Good__ luck __with__ that __pipe__ dream..__' _He snorted internally, prodding the kid to the side as he unwrapped one his thighs from the knotted up sheets. He rolled the stiff muscles in his neck. Raising his arms above his head as the elbow joints cracked, popping back into place as he leaned from side to side. Forcing himself into motion as he ran a hand through his hair, tossing the kid his shorts with single, well aimed flick of his wrist as he went.

_Christ, he was tired…_

From somewhere behind him the kid shifted, legs scissoring slowly in the balled up sheets even as he leaned forward, fishing through the mess of shucked off clothing at the base of the bed. Pointedly ignoring the growingly obvious fact that he was probably giving the kid one hell of a show…

Now where the fuck were _his _shorts?

"I am _never_ moving_ again_." The kid said emphatically, as if in response to his actions. His voice muffled and waffling up from somewhere in the vicinity of his third rib and the curve of his shoulder, clearly trying to suave off wakefulness for as long as humanly possible. He just shook his head. He was sure that if he let him, the kid would sleep the whole damn day away. Or what as left of it anyway..

He just looked back at Glenn with an eyebrow raised, watching the kid burrow deeper into the multicolored mound. Seriously entertaining the idea of grabbing his canteen and dousing the man with it, just to see how high pitched the kid would squeal. After all, this whole predicament _was_ the younger man's fault.

But to the kid's credit he simply stared back. Dark eyes squinting back at him as the man met his gaze head on. Apparently unaware that he looked absolutely ridiculous, with his sable hair flattened on one side and spiked up on the other. All else considered, the kid was a hot mess of love bitten lips and partially dried sweat. With the shallow dips of his small hips all but glowing amidst a muted mess of hand print bruises and half finished hickies.

He chewed on the inside of his cheek, letting his gaze stray down the length of the kid's chest. Tongue slipping out to wet his lower lip as dusky little nipples perked under his obvious scrutiny. The sheets already barely covering the kid's middle, rippling even as he watched, stirring with undeniable interest under the thin layer fabric as the kid himself began squirming against the pillows. _…__Damn._

And like a bolt to the fucking chest, that was the moment where the kid ducked his head, staring up at him through that mussed up fringe, his eyes unabashedly asking what his mouth could not. …_Not__ yet __at__ any __rate._

He closed his eyes against it, but even then it was only for a moment, canting his head to the side as he dropped his jeans back on the tent floor. Letting them drop with a pointed slump of dirty fabric and the metallic clank of a stray belt buckle. The kid always _had_ been a persuasive little fuck.

…_Screw it._

And with that rather tantalizing thought, he dove back under the mound of covers, man-handling the kid back into the curve of his side as surprised laughter blossomed in the close space. …And for a long time thereafter, that was all that was said on the matter. …The both of them leaving words behind in favor of appreciative murmurs and lazy, hitching sighs…

After all, what was the point of the end of the world if you couldn't have a bit of a lie in?..

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. This story is now complete. Please let me know what you think! Reviews and constructive critiquing are love!

"_The natural man has only two primal passions, to get and beget." ~William Osler_


End file.
